nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Electronic Entertainment Expo 2013
The Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) 2013 was the 19th annual video game trade show and convention in Los Angeles. It was held between June 11th and 13th. Microsoft , EA, Ubisoft and Sony held their major press conferences one day prior to the opening of the E3 convention. Nintendo did not hold a major press conference at E3, opting for a live Nintendo Direct presentation streaming on the first day of the convention. While there was no press conference, Nintendo still had a presence on the E3 show floor with a small press gathering and playable demos throughout the week. Nintendo E3 Direct Instead of a presentation, Nintendo opted to livestream their announcements in their Nintendo Direct format. The games covered in order were * Pokémon X and Y -'' Introducing the Kalos region, Fairy-type and Pokémon-Amie. * [[Super Mario 3D World|''Super Mario 3D World]] - Debut trailer, showcasing the new Cat Suit power-up and 4-player multiplayer. * ''Mario Kart 8'' - Showcasing the antigravity karts as well as incorporating the bikes from Wii and the traversal mechanics from Mario Kart 7. * ''Wii Party U'' & ''Wii Fit U'', with their delays. * ''Art Academy Sketchpad'' and [[Art Academy: Home Studio|the full Wii U Art Academy title]] - Revealed because of the number of great Miiverse art. * The 3rd Party lineup for 2013. * The eShop lineup for 2013. * ''The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker HD'' - New features like the Fast Sail and Tingle Bottles. * ''The Wonderful 101'' - Revealing a few multiplayer details and teasing a Direct discussing the game in detail. * ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' - Debut trailer, revealing DK's detailed fur, dynamic camera and the return of Dixie Kong. * ''Bayonetta 2'' - Bayonetta's new look and first gameplay footage. * ''Xenoblade Chronicles X'''' (no formal title at this point though) ''- New trailer showing more use of mechs and the large world. * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U - Revealing the title properly, revealing Villager and Mega Man as new fighters. * A tour of Nintendo's E3 booth, showing off the displays. Some Pikmin 3 details were revealed. * Announcing the games for the local Best Buy demos; ''Super Mario 3D World'', ''The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker HD'', ''Mario Kart 8'' and ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze''.'' In addition, Nintendo released Developer Directs of several of their games shown off in the Direct. They also held a roundtable for ''Pokémon X and Y . E3 Games A list of games featured at E3. *''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag'' *''Batman: Arkham Origins'' *''Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate'' *''Barbie Dreamhouse Party'' *''Bayonetta 2'' *''Bravely Default: Flying Fairy'' *''Deus Ex: Human Revolution Director's Cut'' *''Disney Infinity'' *''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' *''DuckTales Remastered'' *''Farming Simulator 2013'' *''Game & Wario'' *''Hometown Story'' *''Just Dance 2014'' *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD'' *''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Mario Golf: World Tour'' *''Mario Kart 8'' *''Mario Party 3DS'' *''Monster High 13 Wishes Shadow Secrets'' *''Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff'' *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies'' *''Pikmin 3'' *''Pokémon X and Y'' *''Project Cars'' *''Project X Zone'' *''Rayman Legends'' *''Rune Factory 4'' *''Scribblenauts Unmasked'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem'' *''Skylanders Swap Force'' *''Sonic Lost World'' *''Splinter Cell Blacklist'' *''Super Mario 3D World'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' *''The Wonderful 101'' *''Watch Dogs'' *''Wii Fit U'' *''Wii Party U'' *''X'' *''Yarn Yoshi'' *''Yoshi's New Island'' *''Young Justice: Legacy'' *''Zumba Fitness World Party'' References }} See also *Electronic Entertainment Expo *List of E3 shows External links *Official E3 expo website *Official Nintendo E3 website Category:E3 Category:Events